A threaded discussion, or thread, refers to the grouping of a plurality of messages, for example, electronic mail messages. An electronic mail message sent between members of a group of two or more people may trigger electronic mail messages from the group in response to the original electronic mail message, thereby creating an electronic mail message thread. Discussion, argument, debate, etc. within the group often results in electronic mail message threads which contain large quantities of electronic mail messages.
The larger an electronic mail message thread becomes, the more difficult it is for group members to follow what is being discussed, decided, etc in the thread. Additionally, very often the larger the electronic mail message thread, the more impatient and/or impolite group members' responses to the thread become. Further, in a business environment, large electronic mail message threads may negatively impact productivity, as employees in the thread group may spend a significant amount of time and effort viewing and responding to electronic mail messages in a thread when other communication mediums, such as telephone conferences, meetings, etc. may be a more efficient form of communicating.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.